J'm'en fous ou pas
by Miss BlaBla
Summary: Recueil de OS BellaRemus. 2ème paru : Volontaire pour donner des cours de soutien à Bella, Remus sent bien qu'il sert aussi ses intérêts...
1. J'm'en fous

Harassée, Isabella Cullen éteignit sa cigarette d'un geste las mais habituel. D'un autre geste de la main, elle se servit son deuxième grand café et bailla plusieurs fois à la suite. Ce matin là était sans doute le plus dur. Le dernier de la semaine. Le samedi. Le jour où personne ne devrait travailler. Le jour où évidemment, elle avait le plus de monde au magasin. Fallait il qu'elle l'aime cette librairie !  
La clochette tinta, annonçant un premier client pour cette longue journée. Bella se leva, tranquillement de la chaise de sa petite cuisinette, à l'arrière de la boutique et entra dans le magasin en se créant un sourire de façade.  
"Bonjour, Monsieur."  
"Oh ! Bonjour."  
L'homme se retourna, comme pris en faute. C'est son apparence fatiguée et son regard las qui frappa en premier Bella quand il lui fit face. Bien avant, même, ses vêtements usés et rapiécés. Elle fit un sourire invitant.  
"Vous désirez quelque chose ?"  
"Je... je viens pour l'annonce que vous avez publié dans la Gazette."  
L'homme s'approcha et Bella perdit son sourire.  
"Un samedi matin" soupira-t-elle, froidement. "Vous ne pouviez pas venir encore plus tôt ?"  
"Et bien, c'est que le métro avait du retard et-"  
"C'était sarcastique."  
"Oh."  
"Vos références ?"  
Bella leva les yeux aux ciel tandis qu'il les cherchait dans son vieux cartable de cuir. Elle se permit alors de le détailler plus avant. Il paraissait avoir le même âge qu'elle mais son air fatigué le vieillissait. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés tombaient devant des yeux gris terne. Il était loin d'être laid, en soi. Il avait des trais fins et une carrure engageante. Mais son regard fuyant et ses manières lentes, lasses, devaient mettre mal à l'aise la plupart des gens. De plus, il dégageait une aura étrange. Comme s'il... 'il cache quelque chose.'  
"Tenez." Il les tendit enfin avec un sourire timide.  
"Remus Lupin, hein ?" Il hocha la tête. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. "Où est ce que vous avez travaillé avant ? Ce n'est pas marqué."  
"Je... c'est que je ne suis jamais resté très longtemps dans un travail."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Je ne..." Il soupira et son regard se fit plus fuyant encore, ses manières plus posées, comme s'il s'accrochait au peu qu'il connaissait dans ce magasin, à ce qu'il lui appartenait.  
"Vous n'avez rien à me répondre ?"  
"Non."  
Bella soupira et lui rendit ses références (bons diplômes, belle lettre de motivation). L'homme semblait soigné, il avait un joli style d'écriture. Elle se retourna pour aller répondre au téléphone. Une seconde plus tard, le problème réglé sèchement, Lupin était parti. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement de la boutique. Elle l'aperçut quelques mètres plus loin, s'en allant.

"Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?" l'interpella-t-elle. "Lupin !"  
"Pardon ?" Il se retourna, l'air surpris.  
"Vous ne voulez pas travailler ici ?"  
"Quoi ? Bien sûr que si mais..."  
"Alors ramenez vous. Vous commencez maintenant."  
Et sur ce, elle rentra aussi sec dans son magasin, claquant la porte. Remus Lupin entra quelques secondes plus tard, l'air neutre mais son malaise se sentait. Bella s'était allumée une cigarette et elle l'interpella depuis la cuisine.  
"Venez là. Seuls les habitués viennent le matin. Et pas avant 9h."  
Il obtempéra et s'assit face à elle, sans retirer son manteau. Elle souffla sa fumée vers lui. Il ne grimaça pas.  
"Merci" murmura-t-il après un moment.  
"Attendez de voir ce que vous allez bosser ici. Aucun employé ne tient plus de deux semaines."  
"Je ferai de mon mieux."  
"M'oui... t'as quel âge ?"  
Elle le regarda bizarrement, se demandant toujours pourquoi son nom lui disait quelque chose.  
"27 ans."  
"T'es allé à Poudlard ?"  
"Oui. On y était en même temps. J'étais à Gryffondor."  
"Moi à Serpentard."  
"Je sais. Je t'ai reconnu."  
"Ah ? Pas moi."  
"En même temps" sourit il doucement "tout le monde te connaissait..."  
"Mais toi aussi, nan ? Sinon je vois pas pourquoi ta tête me dirait quelque chose."  
Il rit un peu, se disant que sa franchise et sa froideur légendaire n'avaient pas été atténuées avec les années.  
"J'étais Préfet en chef pendant ma septième année."  
"Aaaah... j'y suis. Le Préfet Parfait, c'est ça ?"  
"Oui." Il sourit, amusé de la référence. On lui avait déjà parlé de ce surnom qu'il trouvait ridicule, surtout le qualifiant, lui.  
"Ca m'étonne pas que tu veuilles travailler dans une librairie, en fait."  
"Je passais mon temps à la bibliothèque, c'est vrai. Mais pas autant que toi."  
Il était connu que Bella Cullen ne sortait pas de ses bouquins, à Poudlard. Certains, avant de la connaître, se demandaient même pourquoi elle n'était pas plutôt à Serdaigle. C'était sans compter sur son esprit rusé et manipulateur : elle finissait toujours par avoir ce qu'elle voulait.  
"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il le sache.  
"Je t'y voyais tout le temps."  
L'espace d'un instant, il crût déceler une lueur d'amusement dans le regard congelé de Bella. Et puis... elle redevint elle-même. La tortueuse et mystérieuse Bella Cullen. Aussi insondable que belle. Et il n'avait jamais été le seul à le penser...

Les semaines passèrent, puis les mois. Bella était toujours surprise de voir à quel point Remus semblait s'accrocher à ce boulot. Il travaillait plus que les autres employés qu'elle avait eu, gérant la boutique d'une main ferme et s'occupant des clients, nombreux: les affaires marchaient bien, avec dextérité et politesse. Et tout cela, sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais demander de pauses, comme s'il n'en avait pas le droit. Parfois, il demandait trois jours de congés. Jamais plus, jamais moins. Cela arrivait assez régulièrement. Elle les lui donnait, lançait des remarques acerbes quand cela tombait sur un samedi mais jamais elle ne les lui refusait. Il revenait souvent de ces jours épuisés, la mine encore plus fatiguée qu'à l'habitude. Bella ne posait pas de questions, jugeant que ça ne la regardait pas.  
"Allez, tu fais rien de bien, cette après midi. Rentre chez toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi."  
Remus hochait la tête dans ses cas là et allait prendre ses affaires dans la petite cuisinette qui servait de salle de pause.  
"A demain, Bella."  
"C'est ça."  
"Je... je suis désolé d'être aussi fatigué mais ma mère est-"  
"Je m'en fiche, Lupin. Contente toi d'être en forme demain."  
"Bien."  
Il sortit sans un mot de plus et elle soupira, s'asseyant derrière le comptoir, laissant les livres qu'elle devait classer en rade. Elle savait qu'il lui mentait, à chaque fois. Et il savait qu'elle le savait. Et même si tout cela ne la regardait pas, même si elle avait envie de poser des questions plus en profondeur, de le piéger (parce qu'elle savait qu'elle y arriverait), elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle ne voulait pas. Ils avaient réussi à se créer une sorte de lien au cours des mois écoulés. Ils étaient presque amis maintenant. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'elle détestait qu'il lui mente. Ce qui la rendait irritable.

Le lendemain, Remus revint à la boutique avec une meilleure mine. Bella était calmée, froide, sombre. Elle ne lui lança pas un regard de la matinée, dans ses comptes. Il fit son travail sans broncher. A midi, Bella sortit manger tandis que Remus avait décidé de rester pour rattraper son classement en retard. Quand elle revint, une heure plus tard, quelqu'un avait vraisemblablement rejoint l'employé.  
"Allez, invite la à sortir si elle te plaît tant. Une soirée, c'est rien du tout..."  
"Tu comprends rien, Andro. Je peux pas faire ça. Et puis... une femme comme elle avec... moi."  
"N'importe quoi. T'as du charme, du charisme et t'es loin d'être bête. Tu plais à toutes les femmes. C'est toi qui te met des barrières."  
"Je ne veux pas d'une relation sérieuse. Je suis trop..."  
"Trop pauvre et trop dangereux, je sais. Mais on ne te demande pas de t'engager, non plus."  
"Bella, elle est... elle n'accepterait jamais."  
"T'en sais rien tant que t'as pas essayé."  
"M'ouai... et... alors, comment vont Ted et Dora ?"  
"Tu changes de sujet !" s'exclama la voix d'Andromeda Tonks, amusée.  
Bella profita de ce moment pour entrer dans la cuisine. Elle posa ses affaires puis se tourna vers Andro. Remus les présenta, l'air gêné. Elle savait qu'il était en train de se demander si elle avait tout entendu. Elle sourit froidement quand Andro sortit de la boutique et s'appuya contre le plan de travail tandis qu'il faisait la vaisselle.  
"Du rangement à faire, hein ?"  
Il eut l'air surpris de son insinuation et se tourna vers elle en s'essuyant les mains, avec toujours ce même air calme et posé qui le caractérisait.  
"Andro n'est qu'une amie. Une vieille amie. Nous étions à Poudlard ensemble."  
"C'est ça..."  
"Elle est mariée."  
"Ca arrête beaucoup les gens, de nos jours, c'est vrai." Elle laissa une pause après ce sarcasme en le fixant dans les yeux. "D'un autre côté... c'est à elle que tu parles de la femme qui te plaît alors..."  
Sa remarque fit mouche. Remus parut troublé et gêné. Il baissa les yeux, pestant mentalement contre son manque de précaution.  
"Je... c'est-à-dire que..."  
Bella se rapprocha de lui, doucement et lui fit relever la tête, l'obligeant à la regarder dans les yeux. Ses doigts restèrent sur son menton, comme une précaution de plus pour qu'il ne lâche pas son regard.  
"Pas de mensonge, cette fois."  
Il la regardait avec une intensité qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Lui habituellement si doux, passif, ailleurs. Il n'était pas rêveur, non, cette expression aurait semblé dire qu'il fût heureux. Mais il n'était pas ouvert au monde. Et pourtant, à ce moment, tout voulait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été plus impliqué.  
"Tu me plais beaucoup, Bella. Mais-"  
"Chuuut..."  
"Mais-"  
"Tais toi."  
Son ton ferme le fit plier. Sa bouche aussi sans doute. Car au moment où elle prononçait ses mots, ses lèvres allèrent rencontrer celle de Remus. Et il ne la repoussa pas...

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Remus partageait ses bras entre Morphée et Bella. Celle-ci ne dormait pas, elle. Ses pensées ne cessaient de vagabonder entre les cicatrices de Remus, ses absences tous les mois et ce curieux sentiment qu'il portait un lourd secret. Mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire le lien. Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être différent chez lui. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle l'aimait même tout court.  
"Bella ? Hmmm... tu ne dors pas ?" Remus se redressa un peu, s'écartant d'elle pour mieux la prendre dans ses bras, échangeant les rôles.  
"Non, je n'y arrive pas."  
"J'entend ton cerveau remuer d'ici", sourit il, tentant la plaisanterie. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
"Rien..."  
Cette réponse ne le satisfit pas mais il se contenta d'un baiser sur son front. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un long moment. Puis, elle se lança, décidant de poser cette question qui la rongeait.  
"Remus, on est... plutôt proche tout les deux, n'est ce pas ?"  
"Euh... oui, plutôt. Pourquoi ?"  
"Tu me fais confiance ?"  
"Bien sûr. Mais où veux tu en venir ?" Bella ne cherchait jamais ses mots, et cela l'inquiéta. Avait elle des doutes ? Avait elle deviné ?  
"Qu'est ce que tu caches, alors ?" murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui ne tremblait pas. Ses mains, elles, c'était une autre histoire...  
"Qu-... quoi ?"  
"Tu caches quelque chose. Tes disparitions soudaines, tous les mois, tes marques sur la peau, ton air fatigué, tes yeux fuyants. Dis moi ce que c'est. Je... j'en ai marre de ne pas savoir... ça m'agace, ça me ronge. Je tiens beaucoup à toi. Et tu... tu n'as pas l'air de me prendre au sérieux."  
"Mais bien sûr que je te prend au sérieux, Bella. Qu'est ce que tu racontes."  
"D'accord, précisions : de nous prendre au sérieux. Dis le moi si tout cela ce n'est rien pour toi. Je ne m'impliquerai pas. Mais... mais tu es si tendre et..."  
Remus sembla surpris, ému, troublé. Bella parlait peu, sauf pour dire les choses de façons froides, posées, cash. Et elle semblait alors si enflammée. Elle mettait de la frustration et de la verve dans ses propos. Il s'était toujours douté que derrière cet esprit froid au regard calculateur se cachait quelque chose de chaud, d'impulsif. Un esprit bridé.  
"Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella." dit il le plus naturellement du monde : il était résigné depuis longtemps à cela. "Je pensais que tu le savais."  
"Alors dis moi ce que tu me caches. Fais moi confiance, un peu. Ca fait des mois que nous sommes ensemble. Je t'ai parlé de moi..." Et cela était assez rare pour être noté.  
"Tu me détesterais, si tu le savais."  
"Ne pas savoir, ça te rend déjà assez détestable et frustrant à mes yeux."  
"Ne peut on pas oublier ça. Continuer comme maintenant ?"  
"Non !"  
Elle le regarda, choquée. Elle lui ouvrait son coeur, ses attentes, et il repoussait tout cela. Son regard dût en dire long car il soupira, se leva et rassembla ses affaires. Une fois rhabillé il s'apprêta à sortir, s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle, puis soupira de nouveau et sortit, pour de bon, cette fois. C'était fini. Fini...

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Bella tournait en rond. Elle n'était pas patiente. Elle n'était pas tolérante au point de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Elle était égoïste et elle l'assumait. Et elle devait savoir. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Là, à 9h du soir, devant la porte de l'appartement de Remus, elle hésitait pourtant encore. Les poings serrés, elle finit par frapper : cela faisait 10 minutes qu'elle était devant la porte. Personne ne répondit. Bella soupira et se retournant, s'appuyant à la porte. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.  
Elle avait toujours eu tout ce qu'elle voulait. Ses parents avaient de l'argent et elle était jolie et intelligente. Elle avait voulu faire une maîtrise de potion ? 5 ans plus tard, elle s'en sortait avec les honneurs. Elle avait voulu cette librairie ? Son père la lui avait achetée cash. Elle voulait cet homme ? Il se refusait à elle comme personne. Jamais elle n'avait eu de problème pour avoir quelqu'un. Son joli visage faisait toujours l'affaire. Et voilà qu'elle tombait amoureuse -amoureuse- de la seule personne qui ne voulait pas d'elle. Pas sérieusement d'elle.  
La jeune femme en était là de ses pensées quand elle entendit du bruit venant de l'appartement derrière la porte. "Il se fout de ma gueule ?!" pensa-t-elle immédiatement. Elle se remit à frapper plus fort. Sans réponse toujours. Bella se permit alors une chose qui ne faisait pas partie de son éducation : elle força la porte. A sa manière toutefois : une petit coup de baguette. L'appartement était sombre. Bella alluma la lumière et se permit de regarder autour d'elle. Miteux mais propre.  
Un bruit sur le côté la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna, lentement, et étouffa un cri. Ses yeux s'ouvrir grands. Un bête se dressait devant elle. Gigantesque et terrifiante. Elle et Bella s'observèrent, à un mètre l'une de l'autre. La bête ne bougeait pas mais semblait terriblement désespérée. Son regard -qui avait tout d'humain- la fixait avec autant de surprise et de terreur.  
"Re... Remus...?"  
La bête détourna le regard et s'affaissa sur elle-même. Bella parût perdue, terrifiée aussi. Son coeur s'emballa et les larmes montèrent. Elle recula, trébucha et secoua la tête.  
"Nan... nan..."  
C'était donc cela son secret. Un loup-garou... un loup-garou... Bella recula vers la porte et après un dernier regard brisé et paniqué, sortit en courant. Le loup ne bougea pas mais un oeil averti aurait tout de suite remarqué la larme qui traversa son museau.

"Sors de ma boutique."  
"Bella, attends..."  
"Non. Sors immédiatement."  
Sa voix ferme résonna dans la petite cuisinette. Quand elle l'avait vu entrer, Bella avait immédiatement abandonné ses clients pour emmener Remus dans un coin plus isolé. Là, elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là. A côté, le nouvel employé tentait de rendre la monnaie à une vieille dame. Devant l'absence de réponse du loup-garou, Bella lui avait ordonné de partir. La blessure était encore trop présente, trop profonde...  
"Je..." il fit quelques pas vers la sortie et murmura, la tête base. "Je savais que tu me détesterais si tu le savais..." Il parlait plus pour lui-même mais Bella plissa les yeux, serrant les dents.  
"Va te faire foutre, Lupin. Tu l'as bien cherché."  
"Je mérite ton mépris, oui." Il paraissait si résigné, si sûr que sa condition avait à voir avec la colère de Bella qu'elle éclata d'un rire froid et sec.  
"Tu crois toujours tout savoir. Connaître les pensées profondes des gens. Tu pensais que j'allais te détester d'être ce que tu es. Et là encore tu es persuadé que c'est ce que je ressens. Mais tu ne me dégoûtes pas pour ça. Dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais contentée de te virer comme toute personne normale. Parce que c'est ce que tu attends des gens non ? Qu'ils te rejettent ! Tu vas même jusqu'à leur laisser découvrir les choses par elles-même, histoire d'être sûr qu'elles ne te pardonneront pas ta lâcheté !!"  
Sa voix claqua dans le silence de la pièce tandis qu'elle lui déversait tout son agacement, toute sa blessure. Et alors, il comprit.  
"Je ne t'en veux pas d'être ce que tu es, non. Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir fait assez confiance pour me le dire. Mais c'est vrai, après tout, qu'étions nous ? On baisait juste ensemble. Rien de bien profond, tout cela. Pas de quoi rentrer dans les secrets profonds."  
"J'avais peur que tu me rejettes. Je ne voulais pas te perdre."  
"Je m'en fous, Remus ! Je m'en fous que tu sois ce que tu es. J'ai fait une maîtrise de potion. Je connais la potion Tue-Loup. Je sais qu'il n'y a quasiment plus de danger pour ceux qui la prenne. Ce qui me fous en colère c'est que tu préférais me quitter plutôt que me le dire."  
"Je ne voulais pas que tu ais une mauvais opinion de notre rela-"  
"Tais toi ! Ca suffit maintenant tes mensonges. Tu voulais te protéger toi ! Te protéger de moi et de la garce de Serpentard qui avait la réputation de jeter les mecs dès que quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas."  
Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel chacun s'affronta du regard. Et puis Remus baissa les yeux. Bella avait raison et tous deux le savaient. Elle soupira.  
"Pendant un moment j'ai même cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous..." murmura-t-elle, résignée. Remus fronça les sourcils.  
"Pour moi, il y avait quelque chose. Je..." Il lui avait quand même avoué qu'il était amoureux d'elle.  
"Tu m'aimes ?" Froid, cash, posé. Une question à la Bella.  
"Je... euh... Bella..." supplia-t-il. Il eut affaire à un regard détestablement glacial. "Je... tu le sais bien..."  
"Tu as d'autres secrets ?"  
Elle se rapprocha de lui, calmée. Son regard était éteint, froid. Et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
"Non."  
"Alors trouve toi un autre job."  
Il la regarda, blessé. Pendant un instant, il avait espéré...  
"...parce que je ne mélange pas amour et boulot" finit-elle avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.  
Remus releva vivement la tête et la fixa, interloqué. Il finit par sourire vraiment. Pas un de ses demi-sourires fatigués. Un vrai sourire... pour une vraie histoire.


	2. Secrets

Le blabla de Blabla : J'ai finalement décidé de faire ici un recueil de OS sur le couple que je préfère. Ah et en ce qui concerne mes autres fics, je vais essayer de bosser sur Pour toujours et à jamais (que je n'ai pas abandonné) suite à une review me rappelant au bon souvenir de cette fic. Bonne lecture à tous !

« C'est fini. »

Ces mots résonnaient en lui depuis plusieurs secondes et il n'arrivait toujours pas à les comprendre.

« J'en ai marre de tout ça. C'est trop compliqué. »

Ce qu'elle disait été clair. Pourtant il ne réalisait pas. Bella le quittait. Comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Impossible.

« -Tu… tu veux rompre ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'essaie de te dire.

-Mais pourquoi ? »

L'intonation de sa voix devait sembler surprise et un peu désespérée parce que la sixième année s'adoucit.

« -C'est trop compliqué cette histoire. On doit tout le temps se planquer. J'ai l'impression qu'on passe plus de temps à faire attention qu'il n'y ait personne pour nous voir qu'à vivre notre relation.

-Tu avais dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas.

-Réveille toi, Remus. C'était qu'un plan cul nous deux. Et maintenant que ta petite amie est revenue de son stage, ça doit se finir. Ne fais pas comme si ça avait de l'importance. »

Et, le laissant coît, elle s'éloigna sans un regard. Remus resta soufflé pendant encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer, pour lui-même, que oui, ça en avait pour lui.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, Bella attendait dans une salle de cours pour son premier cours de soutien. Elle avait été malade pendant trois semaines, et clouée au lit, elle n'avait pas pu comprendre correctement les cours. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait donc proposé l'aide d'un bon élève, qui, il n'en doutait pas, accepterait volontiers. Elle attendait donc. Pour une fois qu'elle avait été à l'heure…

Après un quart d'heure de retard, elle se leva, impassible et rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sorti, cessant d'attendre. C'est à ce moment-là, évidemment, que le tuteur décida de se pointer. Bella releva la tête, prête à lancer une de ses piques cassantes. Elle se figea alors, surprise et troublée.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est moi, ton tuteur, répondit Remus en haussant une épaule, la voix douce, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'est une blague ?!

-Je me suis dit, après que le professeur Dumbledore m'ait demandé, que je te devais bien ça. Après… après ce que je t'ai demandé de vivre. »

Son air gêné laissait parfaitement entendre ce à quoi il pensait. Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, elle se rassit.

« J'ai hésité… tu préfères que je parte ? Je connais des gens qui pourraient t'aider aussi. »

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse et reporta son regard sur son sac, posé sur la table. Il était difficile de se l'avouer, mais Remus lui faisait toujours ce petit quelque chose quand elle le voyait. Même s'il l'avait tellement déçue, même s'il l'avait faite souffrir plus qu'aucun autre. Le fréquenter ne la dérangeait pas. Le voir au détour d'un couloir avec sa petite amie beaucoup plus. Cette fille qui les avait obligés à vivre dans l'anonymat.

Bella écarta ces sombres pensées de son esprit et regarda Remus s'asseoir face à elle. Plusieurs semaines de ces cours particuliers plus tard, ils avaient même réussi à rire ensemble. Leur entente froide et distante était devenue un peu plus cordiale après un moment.

« -Alors, finit il par dire au détour d'une conversation, l'air de rien, j'ai appris que tu sortais avec Clayton. Ca se passe bien ?

-Oui. » Elle haussa une épaule. « C'est pas mal. Et toi ? Avec Mary… ?

-On a rompu hier soir.

-Wow… je ne dirais pas que je suis désolée, parce que je n'ai jamais pu la saquer mais… ça va ?

-Hmm… c'est moi qui ait rompu donc ça va.

-Ah… et pourquoi ? Si c'est pas indiscret.

-Je… je me suis rendu compte que… que je ne l'aimais pas vraiment. «

Bella hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif et faussement désintéressé. Remus poursuivit, fixant la table.

« J'aime… j'aime quelqu'un d'autre… et c'est pas la même chose qu'avec Mary. Donc… j'ai compris que je n'aimais pas vraiment Mary.

-D'accord, je vois. »

Elle ne demanda pas qui était cette nouvelle fille et reporta ses yeux sur son cahier. Remus, lui, la fixait intensément. Il soupira et se pencha vers les notes de Bella. Tous deux savaient pourtant que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de soutien ou de cours de rattrapage…

Le bal de fin d'année. Bella était dehors, seule, à se fumer une cigarette. Appuyée contre le mur, elle pensait à Remus. À quel point elle avait été jalouse de le voir danser avec cette fille. Trois fois. Cette Drew avec qui il passait autant de temps depuis un mois. C'était sans aucun doute elle, la fille de ses pensées. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Ce n'était pas elle, ça. Tomber amoureuse tout court.

« -Bella ? »

Sans sursauter, elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Remus arrivait face à elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ?

-Je m'ennuyais. »

Il l'avait cherchée et il avait fini par sortir quand il ne l'avait pas vue dans la foule. Son ton froid le surprit. Elle ne l'avait employé avec lui depuis des semaines.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu t'amuses bien ? éluda-t-elle en tirant une latte. Il haussa les épaules.

-Ca va.

-Bon, j'ai besoin d'être seule, là.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Rien, j'ai pas envie de te voir, c'est tout.

-J'ai fait quoi ? Il était, au son de sa voix, étonné au plus haut point.

-Lâche moi.

-Nan ! Dis moi ce qui va pas. Tu me parles jamais comme ça, d'habitude.

-D'habitude tu te colles pas à une fille comme ça. »

Elle sembla dire ça avec la plus grande nonchalance, fumant sa cigarette. Son ton pourtant était amer. Et Remus n'en revint pas une fois de plus, pas sûr de bien comprendre.

« -Tu… t'es jalouse ? »

Bella roula les yeux et balança sa clope, commençant à s'éloigner vers l'entrée. Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il la retint par le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et, brusquement, il l'attira contre lui entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ne se débattit qu'une seconde, par réflexe puis, réalisant la situation, lui retourna le baiser avec le même empressement. Ils se retrouvèrent vite collés contre le mur…

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je me rhabille, ça se voit pas ? »

Dans le dortoir masculin des septièmes années, le milieu de la nuit ne se montrerait sans doute pas à la fête. Bella, plus froide et distante que jamais avait bien l'intention de le quitter très vite.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi si vite ? »

Elle roula les yeux et se leva lui tournant le dos pour remettre sa robe de soirée.

« Je… je croyais que…

-Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais recommencer à accepter une pseudo relation avec toi ? Tu rêves.

-Mais je veux pas de la même chose que la dernière fois ! attends Bella !

-Et tu veux quoi ? Qu'on s'affiche heureux ensemble en amoureux transis ?

-Oui.

-… »

Surprise, Bella se retourna et le fixa, impassible.

« Quoi ?

-C'était toi la fille… je croyais que tu l'avais compris.

-Moi ?

-Oui… »

Il baissa les yeux, gêné, certain que ce n'était pas réciproque.

« Oh… Ça change pas mal de choses, alors… »

Un léger sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres. Remus releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les mois à venir allaient être décadents…

« Repérés.

Isabella Cullen et Remus Lupin se pelottant dans le parc. Ressortis ensemble de la chambre du Préfet Parfait.

Ca va faire des jaloux(ses !)…

xoxo »


End file.
